King of the Jungle
by SilverWingedRaven
Summary: Shea hates Mark because of a missunderstanding and seeks revenge. But when the wildman developes feelings for the rancher, will Shea be the one getting hurt? Suckish summary, please read and review! Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Harvest Moon. However, if anyone wants to give me the rights, I will not hesitate to accept. XD**

**Warning: BL. Get over it.**

Chapter One

"Good morning world and all who inhabit it!" the young rancher yelled to nobody in particular as he launched himself out of bed. The sun shined dimly through the window on an un-seasonably warm winter morning. He flung his legs over the edge of the bed and ran straight to the kitchen. Unfortunately, he tripped over his demon cat, Sprinkles, on the way.

"S-Sorry, Sprinkles!" He got a hiss and bared fangs in response. Oh well, last time she clawed his arm to shreds, so he ignored gratefully the annoyed feline. The blonde had more important things to worry about. Like his mouth watering, freshly baked, drive you crazy, pancakes!

Soon Mark's amazingly delicious pancakes were being digested by his stomach acids and a few hours later, he'd finished his farm work and was on his way to chat it up with Kirk. On his way to the docks, he saw…THE HARVEST GODDESS!

…Not really. But what he saw was a hundred times better anyway. His striking green eyes had wandered onto a certain super-cute red-head teasing her dorky older brother for being afraid of milk. That's right; Milk. _How pathetic can you get? Come on, it's a freaking beverage! I can't believe someone like Natalie could be related to that freak-of-nature…_

Eventually, Mark was able to pry his eyes off of that angel and make it to the docks without tripping and breaking his nose like last time. _Stupid sidewalk…_

"Hey, Kirk! How's it going?"

"So-so. Are you ready to explore a new island?"

"Sure man, I'm up for anything. What's this island called?"

"Mushroom Island. Be careful, though, it's a dangerous place…"

"Of course it is," he sarcastically responded. "Because from the moment I step on that island I'm at risk of being mauled by rabid fungi." Mark rolled his eyes at the last comment as he stepped onto the boat.

"This is serious, Mark. Let's face it, you're a klutz; you risk your life just getting out of bed. I'm not telling you not to go; I'm just saying; that island is dangerous for _normal _people. Mushroom Island is like a death trap for you."

"Oh please, Kirk. I'm like, a natural-born survivor! No dumb island is gonna take me down! W-Whoa!" Mark then collapsed as Kirk's boat hit the dock at Mushroom Island.

"…Well, mister 'natural-born survivor' we're here." Mark scrambled to my feet and climbed up on the dock. "Watch yourself, okay Mark?"

"Yeah yeah, I got it. Thanks Kirk."

As Kirk's boat sped off toward the horizon, our protagonist began to wander into the vast jungle. After a few hours of wandering aimlessly and tripping a few times, he noticed that the sky was slowly getting darker. He quickly made a U-turn, deciding that was enough exploring for today, and started walking in the direction he thought the dock was in. _Kirk should be waiting for me _he thought. _He's always back by evening._

As he continued to wander through the jungle, he began to worry. _It's getting darker by the minute…_ _Where is that dock? Am I lost? No, that can't be it. I'm Mark, rancher extraordinaire! I can't get lost. _But as time wore on, his confidence slowly depleted. The blonde looked around, frantically jerking his head from side to side. He was deep in the forest and the dock was nowhere in sight. It was pitch black now, and the emerald eyed rancher was exhausted. He leaned against a nearby tree and slowly slid down until he was sitting.

He was hyperventilating for a while, but his breathing eventually slowed and he closed his eyes to clear his head. "Think, Mark, think. You can find a way out of here, you just have to-"

A sudden rustling in the foliage startled him. "-think." He finished. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he looked around, scanning the vegetation for any sign of life. Nothing. Cautiously, he stood up and a wave of nausea came over him. His gloved hand clutched his stomach as he tried to keep his mouth watering, freshly baked, drive you crazy, pancakes from spilling back out of his mouth. After a few minutes of slowly breathing in and out, he stood up straight and took a step forward.

Or rather, he attempted to. He was immediately shoved back against the tree by a hot, furry, figure. The mysterious figure was cutting off the blood flow in the blonde's wrists as he pushed the rancher harder into the tree. Mark struggled against the figure, but couldn't break free.

"Ugh, let me go!" The blonde yelled. "That hurts!"

"No," was his simple reply.

"What do you mean, no?"

"No mean no. You in Shea territory. Why you here? You steal food?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't want your food! Well, unless you're offering."

The wild man's eyes suddenly became visible as he shot a glare at Mark. "Ah-ha! You try to steal food! You bad man! Shea punish bad man!"

Mark felt a hard object hit his head and everything went dark.

**A/N: Well, how'd you like it? This is my first multi-chapter fic, so I hope you'll keep reading. Don't hurt me, I promise it gets better! And please review! You don't know how happy they make me! Even if you hated it, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Thank you oh so much for choosing to read my second chapter! I worked really hard on this! Please, READ MY MASTERPEICE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HM, any of the characters, islands, or anything else I might bring up. BUT I WANT TO SO BAD! T^T**

**Oh, and this time, I'm gonna write from the characters' perspectives. Yay perspective!**

**Warning: Okay, there will **_**eventually**_** be some yaoi. Just be patient.**

* * *

**Mark's POV**

"Mark! Mark! C-Can you hear me? Wake up!"

I slowly opened my fluttering eyelids. Where was I? And how come I couldn't see anything?

"Ugh…" I groaned. "My head…"

Suddenly, I was being pressed against something soft and warm. Could it be my attacker was strangling me?

"Oh, thank the goddess you're okay!"

Wait…that voice… "Sabrina?" The moonlight reflected off of her large, round, glasses. "Y-Yeah. Kirk was worried that you hadn't come back yet, so he came back to Verdure Island and found me. S-So I came to h-help look for you." She smiled, getting more flustered by the minute.

"Really? Well thanks, but could you let go of me now?" She was holding me tightly and it was starting to hurt. Who knew that bookworm was so strong?

"O-Oh! S-Sorry," She gasped as she tugged her arms away from me, turning her head to the side so I couldn't see her face.

"No problem. Hey, when you came here did you see anyone else in this clearing?"

Her head turned back towards me, a slightly confused look smeared across her slightly red face. "N-No, it w-was just you ly-lying on the g-grass. Why? Is s-something the matter?"

"No, it's nothing. I was just thinking out loud, don't mind me. Anyway, we should probably get back to Kirk now, huh?" Despite my aching wrists and head, I shot up off the ground and started marching in some random direction. I can't tell Sabrina I was attacked; she has a weak heart, she could never handle it. Besides, I don't want her telling everyone and them all making a fuss over me.

_What are you talking about?_ The voice inside my head called._ You love it when people make a fuss over you!_

"M-Mark?" Sabrina called, stopping me in my tracks. Uh-oh. Please don't pry, please don't pry! "Y-You know, the d-dock is that way," She stated, pointing in the direction opposite the one I was going. I let out a mental sigh. I've seen her mercilessly chew out her dad for staying up too late working; I was sure she was gonna make me tell her! Oh well, crisis averted.

"Yeah, I knew that! I was just testing you. You pass!" I lied as I made a U-turn, allowing the hesitant girl to lead.

**Shea's POV**

From behind big tree, I watched purple lady and bad man leave my territory. They were so close to finding food I hid! I very lucky they did not see it. I work hard to catch my food, or else I die. But bad man come into my territory; he bring purple lady, too. She stop me from punishing him good enough. I have to finish punishing him later. Next time he come onto my island, he be sorry!

I slowly turn around and head back to my tent. *yawn*. Time to get some rest.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I lied. This chapter wasn't very good. It was more of a transition than anything. and it was short (I'm so sorry!). But I promise it'll get better! How will Shea get revenge on Mark? Will Sprinkles kill Mark before Shea can? Will Mark eat more of his special pancakes? Will Shea ever learn to speak proper English? Why am I asking you all these questions and will they ever be answered? Eventually. Now click that link at the bottom of the screen and review! Pretty please? I love reviews, I need them! They give my life meaning!**

**Oh, and chapter three is already in progress!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back! OMG people favorite this story/added it to their story alerts/reviewed! I love you, One Spark, DuchessPinkcat, and Smoltwire! I'm glad I know people are actually reading this!**

**Well here's the next chapter. I promise it's better than the last one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, okay! Stop rubbing it in!**

* * *

**Mark's POV**

It'd been weeks since that incident on Mushroom Island, but I was still traumatized. The fact that my arm was bleeding didn't even bother me right now. I had tripped over Sprinkles again and she had attacked. But my vicious kitten wasn't scary anymore. No, that…mugger, I guess is what he was, was scary. I had nightmares about him every night, and what he could've done to me. They all ended in either my untimely demise, or me being handicapped for the rest of my life. And that didn't sound very appealing to me. I was determined not to set foot on that island again. But there was just one, teensy problem with that.

My rucksack. Yeah, I was dumb enough not to notice I dropped it and left without it. Pitiful, huh? But I bet you didn't notice either. And now I couldn't do any farm work whatsoever! Now I kind of wish I had bought that stupid tool box from Chen when I had the chance. My hoe, sickle, watering can, brush, everything was in that bag! My crops all died, my animals are filthy, my life's in the crapper.

I mentally slapped myself. _What the Hell, Mark? Be a man! You can't let some weirdo keep you from doing your job! Get-Yourself-Together!_ My conscious slapped me at each break in the last sentence._ Are you really gonna let some creep get in the way of your dream? No!_

Thank the goddess I had those voices in my head to motivate me! I ran out of my house as fast as I could without tripping over Sprinkles again and soon found myself at the dock.

"Kirk! Start the boat. We're going back to Mushroom Island!"

"What?"

I leapt into the boat. "You heard me! Now step on it, old man!"

"Old man?"

"Just go!"

"Alright, alright. Looks like someone's in a mood."

"It's not a mood; it's MOTIVATION!" I yelled at the top of my lungs whilst thrusting my fist into the air in a dramatic pose. Kirk just stared. And blinked. Twice.

"That's your cue to start the boat," I growled through clenched teeth.

"O-Oh, right." The engine roared to life and we sped off to Mushroom Island. And then it hit me.

A fish that is. It jumped up and smacked me in the face. But getting smacked made me realize something: Only crazy old people had voices in their heads. And when they listened to those voices, bad things happened to them. Like, _deadly_ bad. But it was too late now, the island was in sight.

Ugh, I am so stupid sometimes.

* * *

**A/N**: **So, how did you like it? I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. And I know I got your hopes up for this one, and I apologize. I thought it was gonna be more exciting. But the later chapters will be! There'll be action! Adventure! Comedy! And more of Mark's stupidity! Maybe even some singing… xD**

**Please review! They motivate me to write more and faster! Like the voices in Mark's head! O.O**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome back! Thank you for deciding to read chapter four of **_**King of the Jungle**_**. I really worked hard on this chapter, please enjoy it!**

**But before you read it, I feel I need to apologize for the past chapters of this story. They were so tiny! I'll try to make them longer from now on, I promise! I'm just a concise person. Sometimes. I can really ramble when I want to. Like now. Blah blah blah, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**WAIT! One more thing. I found it really awkward writing Shea's POV like he talks in chapter 2, so I'm making it sound like a normal person, except some of his thoughts and when he's talking.**

**See? Rambling. NOW READ!**

**Warning: I see yaoi in your future…**

**Disclaimer: I don't frickin own Harvest moon OR DragonBallZ (what, I reference it.)**

**Shea's POV**

I crouched behind a large red bush, listening. Waiting. Watching. My prey was close. I could sense it. Not a deer or a moose. Not this time. But the bad man was returning. He had to come back for his sack full of strange objects. I was counting on it. He needed to pay for trespassing. If he didn't get punished, I would be a disgrace to my tribe and to Wada. And I could never do that to Wada.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming this way. Slow footsteps. Cautious footsteps. The bad man had returned for his bag of witchcraft. Not a muscle in my body moved as I stared intently in the direction of the sound. Sure enough, he came into my sight, looking from side to side carefully as he went. But no amount of looking around will protect him from me.

As he drew closer, I stifled my breathing. If I mess this up, I disgrace Wada. Shea must make Wada proud. That is Shea's purpose. The bad man drew closer and closer until he was directly in front of me. It's now or never. I shut my eyes tightly and pounced, tackling him to the ground. Before he could retaliate, I jabbed the butt of my spear into his head, knocking him unconscious.

I let out I sigh. He was easily taken out. I picked up the man, flung him over my shoulder, and headed back home. I would keep this man alive. For now, that is. Until he confesses for purposely trespassing; he is my prisoner.

Who knows? Maybe he could teach me something about those strange island he appears to be from.

**Mark's POV**

The last thing I remember was falling down and blacking out.

At first, I thought I might've tripped on a tree root (it wouldn't be the first time today). But then I realized I was being held down by something. I felt a sharp pain in my forehead, and then I was thrown into darkness. Now what could that have been? No seriously, I'm lost.

I came to in a rather warm, yellow tent. I was in the middle of it, tied tightly to a wooden pole that appeared to be holding up the structure. I struggled, but couldn't get out of my bonds. _Stupid wimpy rancher muscles._

Suddenly, my captor revealed himself and pointed a very sharp looking spear centimeters from my face. I stared at it in shock for a moment, until my captor began to speak.

"Why you invade Shea territory?"

"E-Excuse me?"

The Wildman scowled. "Why you come into Shea territory? You here to steal Shea's food?"

"N-No! Not at all! The first time, I was just exploring, and this time, I came to get my rucksack back."

Shea looked confused, but moved the spear point closer to my face. "What a 'rucksack'?"

"A-A rucksack is a b-bag that I put my farm to-tools in. Could you please get that thing away from my face?"

"Why you put tools in this? Why not carry tools?"

"Because that's what it's for! That's what you're supposed to do with it okay! It's easier that way!" I was sweating buckets now; that's how my body reacted when I got scared. And by um… relieving itself. Let's just say I was very uncomfortable in my lower quadrants right now…

The Wildman began to prod at my arms with the butt of his spear. "You no carry tools. That why you small and fragile."

"H-Hey! I am n-not fragile!"

"Yes you are. Easy to knock out. Tiny arms. Weak."

Weak? Ok, now I was way too pissed to be scared. "You're one to talk! You're probably the scrawniest person I've ever seen! And you have the same hairstyle as Vegeta."

"What a Vegeta?"

"N-Never mind…" Ugh, the fear was back. But that's what happens when someone gets in your space while holding a spear. I gulped. He wasn't glaring anymore, but had more of a confused look on his face; which I could clearly see as our noses were touching. "Uh… Could you get out of my bubble?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What bubble?" Oh great. I'm not gonna be able to explain _anything_ to this guy.

"Well, you're kind of in my space and…"

"This not your space! This Shea space! This Shea tent, not yours!" His glare returned fiercer than ever.

"N-No, I me-mean that y-you're unco-comfortably close to me right n-now." I tried to avoid his gaze. This guy was crazy.

I glanced back at him when he didn't respond to see that his glare had completely vanished. He had a look of confusion and ignorance on his face, like that of a little kid. He was kind of cute like a little kid too… Whoa, where did that come from? I mentally slapped myself. This guy is a psychopathic Tarzan impersonator! He. Is. Not. Cute.

"Bad man think being close is bad?"

"B-Bad man?"

"Yes. You try to steal Shea food. You are bad man. Why is being close bad?"

"W-Well, being close is-isn't _always_ bad… People usually aren't th-this close unless they're… Uh…" Wow this is awkward to explain.

"Unless what?"

I cleared my throat. I can't believe I'm explaining this. "Un-unless they're… _Romantically attracted_ to ea-eachother."

"What 'romantically attracted' mean?"

Are you kidding me? I'm gonna end up giving him the whole song and dance they give kids in fifth grade. I shuddered. Terrifying.

"You see… W-When a-a bird… and a b-b-bee… love each other they… uh…"

Thank the goddess he stopped me there. "What love?" I almost choked on my own saliva. What's _love?_ Somehow this conversation just got worse.

"Love is when t-two people r-really really l-like each o-other…"

"If only people love, how bird and bee love each other?"

"Well… it's just a m-metaphor."

"What metaphor?"

"Kill me. Just kill me now. I can't take this."

"Can't take what?"

"All these questions! I have to explain everything! Even the simplest things like love!"

He pulled his spear and face away from me and stood silently… pouting? Oh crap, my captor was pouting. I am never gonna get out of here.

"Shea sorry…"

"Excuse me?"

"Shea sorry for not knowing this stuff. Shea didn't want bad man to want to die. Bad man not that bad…" He started sniffling. Oh no, is he crying? I can't believe this; I actually feel bad for the guy that assaulted me. I am such a wuss…

"…Shea was it? It's ok, I didn't mean it. It's not your fault you don't know this stuff."

"Will you teach me?"

Oh, please don't rope me into staying here. "I-I don't know…I mean I have to take care of my animals and-"

"You owe Shea. You invade Shea territory. You teach Shea. Then, we even. If you don't, Shea keep you captive forever. Deal?"

"Uh… Well if those are my only options… Yes?"

The guy practically exploded with happiness. He hugged me so tight it knocked the wind right out of me. What am I getting myself into?

**A/N: So how did you like it? Much longer than the others, in fact, it's the longest in this story thus far! BUT I AM STILL NOT SATISFIED. Latter ones might be even longer. So please give me your feedback in a review!**

**Oh, and I'm really sorry it took so long to update T^T But I'm really gonna try to work on this story more often! I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm BAAAAACK! And I am SUPER EXCITED about this chapter! The yaoi will finally begin! About time too, already chapter five and I haven't put any prominent yaoi in. Shame on me. But now it's here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, now get off my case!**

**Warning: Yaoi. Slash. Guy on guy action. Whatever you want to call it. But it's not a lemon, so chill. (I did up the rating to T though because Shea doesn't know when to stop asking questions and I put my descriptive writing powers to good use.)**

**Mark's POV**

Jungle boy untied me and let me sleep in what looked like a bear hide that night, saying his lessons would start tomorrow. Three words could describe that night. Grossest. Night. Ever. I don't think he even cleaned the bear guts out! It was so slimy and gross!

I stopped thinking about the horrors of last night and looked at Shea. He'd been staring at me for ten minutes now and it was freaking me out.

The silence was deafening, so I broke it. "So… What do you want to learn about?"

"What you mention yesterday. You call it 'love'."

Oh great, bringing up that one again. Let the awkward begin. "Uh ok. Let's see. Um… love is… love is like a… it's like… um…" He was still staring at me intently. Am I gonna have to go through this every day? Why does the Harvest Goddess hate me?

I took in a deep breath and tried again, summoning all the knowledge my brain had to offer. Sadly, I've been told that if the knowledge I possessed was liquid, it couldn't fill an entire cup. But that aside, I was going to educate this boy-monkey-scavenger-thing!

"Love is when a person is attracted to another person. It's when they always want to be around that other person because that other person makes them happy. When someone is in love, they try to get the other person to fall in love with them, too, by being really nice and giving them presents and stuff." Wow, I sounded pretty good so far if I do say so myself. And Shea was still paying attention. This is going better than I thought.

"And when they do get that other person to fall in love with them they show each other their affection by hugging and kissing and stuff."

"Oh! Shea know what hugging is, but what 'kissing'?"

I tensed. 'What's kissing?' Ok, my flow just died. "Uh… Kissing is when someone presses their lips against something they really like-"

"Like when Shea eat fish?"

"No. Eating and kissing are two _very_ different things. Eating uses your teeth and you mash up the other thing with them; if you did that when you were kissing someone they'd get really hurt." Man, this guy is crazy! Does eating show affection? Hell no!

"Oh…" He bowed his head for a minute, looking kind of upset. _Little cannibal. You don't eat the person you kiss._ I thought. We sat in silence for a bit. It wasn't really uncomfortable, at least not compared to the conversation we just had.

Suddenly, his head shot up, curiosity in his eyes. "How do you kiss?"

"I-I don't think I'm really the person to ask that to, Shea." Of course I'm not. Aside from my mom when I was little, I've never kissed _anyone_. All I know about kissing comes from reading romance novels and watching romantic comedies. Yes, I was a sad soul indeed.

"But you have to teach Shea and Shea want to learn how to kiss. Kissing seems interesting."

"Well, it's hard to explain you see." I had to dodge this question, my life depended on it! "There are many different ways to kiss and everyone has their own way of doing it. So really it's impossible to explain."

"Oh… So how does Mark kiss?"

Crap, that is not where I thought this conversation would go. "H-How do I-I kiss? Well uh, truth be told, I've never really kissed anyone…"

"Really?" The kid looked genuinely shocked. At least I didn't seem like a loser to someone. In your face, universe!

"…Why do people kiss?"

"I already told you, to show their affection to one another."

"Why they not just say they love each other? Why they have to touch face?"

Oh no, this conversation is about to get awkward. "Well, because people like having physical contact with the one they love."

"Why?"

"It's because of their, uh… hormones."

"Why they have hormones like that?"

"Because if they didn't, they wouldn't want to… you know…"

He interrupted me. "No I don't"

"They wouldn't want to uh… go through that 'special process' that makes babies."

"What special process?"

"You don't want to know." I refuse to describe this any further, I don't care how he threatens me. "Look, point is, people like that kind of thing, it makes them happy."

"It make everyone happy?"

Ok, weird question. "Yeah, if they like each other."

"Always?"

"I guess so."

"Hm…" He looked down at the grass. We sat in silence for a little while before he blurted out yet another random question.

"Does Mark like Shea?"

"W-Well, I guess so, yeah." Yes he attacked and threatened me, but he seemed really sweet and innocent; like a rabid puppy.

Shea perked up and smiled at my comment, so I let my trademark closed-eyed goofy-grin come up on my face. Who said being a captive had to make me all sour and moody? I don't want to become Vaughn!

But suddenly I felt something soft and warm against my body; in particular, my lips. My eyes shot open and I found myself face to face with Shea. Or rather, lips to lips. I could feel his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and I saw his eyes slowly droop closed. By the sudden heavy feeling on my thighs I could tell he had sat himself on my lap.

Apparently, even Shea had those hormones that told you what to do at a time like this. His lips started moving slowly against mine. I expected them to taste of fish or raw meat, but instead they tasted like honey and water from a stream. In moments, I found my mouth invaded by something soft and smooth. _Oh crap, that's his tongue!_ I don't know if it was the hormones telling him to do that or if it was because he related kissing to eating, but I never imagined someone like him would seem so experienced. He wrapped his tongue around my own, then releasing it to explore my mouth. It almost felt…_ good._

_What are you doing?_ My subconscious scolded me. _Another man's tongue is in your mouth and you're just sitting there? Get him out!_ I tried to, but my body wouldn't respond; it was still in the initial state of shock. Luckily, jungle boy pulled back quickly enough and smiled.

"Was that right? Is that how you kiss?"

"Uh… Y-Yeah, that was ri-right." I could feel my face and ears burning up. How is he being so casual about that? Again, my subconscious slapped me._ Idiot! You didn't explain the terms of kissing well enough! And you forgot to tell him that friends and acquaintances do not kiss! _

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Why Mark red?"

"Uh, no reason! Well yes there's a reason, but it's complicated! Well, not so much complicated as it is awkward, uh, I mean it's just that… I-I'll explain later! Anyway, lesson over, goodbye!" I gave up on explaining because I was so flustered so I stood up, knocking him to the ground, and ran back off towards the tent, all the while thinking _that didn't just happen. You're having a heat stroke or something!_

I immediately threw myself into my bear-corpse sleeping bag, hoping that when I woke up, everything would be back to normal. Or at least as normal as it gets when your roommate is a real life Tarzan and you sleep inside a bear.

**A/N: So, how'd you like the yaoi? I've never actually written anything like that before, so tell me how I did! Seriously, I thirst for reviews. And I've only gotten two for this story so far, so stop being a poser and click that review link!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have finally returned, with yet another chapter! And by request, it is in Shea's POV. Yes, I actually read/pay attention to your reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

**Shea's POV**

"Mark? Are you okay? Mark?" I looked down at the blonde. He had been in my bear for two days straight. I had seen him shivering and heard him whimper a few times, so I was pretty certain he was alive.

I prodded him with the butt of my spear. "Mark? Get up. No more sleep; it not night time anymore."

He didn't move so I poked him again, but harder. He shifted around for a bit and growled.

"Mark get up now! Shea need more lessons. You breaking your promise!"

He shifted again from inside the bear. "Go away."

"No! This Shea house, not yours! You listen to Shea; You have to get up and teach Shea about things! Or else, Shea tie you up again and never let you go!"

"…"

"Answer Shea! You get up or not?" I prodded at him again, hoping to get a bigger reaction.

"… Go away Shea." He didn't move a muscle.

I dropped my spear in defeat and sat down by Mark's (and the bear's) head. "Why Mark mad at Shea?"

"I'm not mad." He growled at me as he said this.

"You lie to Shea! You mad! Tell Shea why."

He slowly sat up, furrowing his eyebrows. "You want to know why I'm mad, Shea? I'm mad because you kissed me, that's why!"

"Why that make Mark mad? You say kissing show you like someone. Shea just showing Mark he like him…"

"No Shea, that's not what kissing means. Kissing means you like someone a lot-"

"Shea like Mark a lot!"

"Not like that!" He was getting really angry now and was a bit red in the face. "Kissing shows you like someone a lot in a different way. Liking someone in that way shows you want to always be around that person and that you're kind of committing yourself to them in a way…" He had pretty much calmed down now and just seemed a little edgy.

I stayed silent in case he was going to blow his top again. "Anyway Shea, even if you did like me that way, it would still be seriously messed up."

"Why would it be 'messed up'?"

"Because Shea, we're both guys." He said that as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Why does gender suddenly matter?

"What difference does that make?"

He took in a deep breath. I must seem stupid to him; he's struggling to keep his patience.

"That kind of bond that kissing makes is reserved for two people of opposite genders. If two guys were to have that kind of relationship, they'd be classified as gay. I'm not gay, Shea, and I'm pretty sure you aren't either."

I was silent and stared at him for a few minutes. When I was sure he wasn't going to flip out again, I spoke up.

"That stupid." He immediately fell over onto his back and shot back up. "What do you mean that's stupid?"

"Why caring for someone like that have specific conditions? That not fair. Shea think that stupid."

"Well society begs to differ."

"What society?"

"AARGH!"

"Why Mark hit himself in the face?"

"It's called a facepalm."

"Why you facepalm?"

"Because you're asking so many stupid questions again."

"Well you giving Shea so many stupid answers."

"My answers are only stupid because your questions are."

"Shea wouldn't ask stupid questions if Mark better teacher."

"Mark would be a better teacher if Shea was a better student." The blonde retorted.

"Shea doesn't know how to be better student because Mark not teach him how."

"Mark tried to teach him how but you didn't get it." His eyes widened. "Why the heck am I talking in the third person?"

"You copy Shea."

"I didn't mean to! Let's just stop this stupid argument, okay?"

"Okay. Then Mark can teach Shea about what 'society' and a 'facepalm' are." I said the quoted words carefully being sure to pronounce them right.

"Sure…" Mark rolled his eyes at me.

"What this mean?" I mimicked his action.

"I'll teach you later."

"No, you teach now!"

"Later."

"NOW!"

"After I go find a nice bush and pee in it. I haven't used the bathroom in days…" He mumbled as he stood up and walked out of my tent. I shot up and ran after him.

"Don't pee in Shea bushes! Shea like those bushes!"

"Then I'll pee in the river."

"That where Shea drink and get clean!"

"Ew, you drink your bath water?"

"You drank that water too."

The blonde let out a shrill scream and began rubbing his tongue. "Gross! I'm going to pee in the bushes!" He then ran off before I could protest. I just scratched my head. Weird kid. I can't believe he's my teacher. I smirked when I saw him trip on a tree root and then keep running into the dense jungle.

"He need more teaching than Shea." I giggled as I went back into the tent.

But why does this 'society' thing say that two boys can't like each other a lot? I'm still learning about this 'love' thing, and it doesn't really make much sense, but… I think I love Mark. But if I say anything then this 'society' guy Mark keeps talking about might come and hurt me. Or take my food! But if I don't then Mark will never know and someone else might take him.

I let out a sigh. What am I talking about? I barely know anything about this 'love' thing. I can't just declare I'm in love; I need more lessons about it before then. But Mark seems to feel awkward talking about it… I let out a whine and sat in the middle of my tent.

"Shea confused! What Shea do?" I buried my head in my hands in thought. This could take a while.

**A/N: The end. I might add chapter 7 today too if I finish. It's going to get really exciting, don't be fooled by this mellow chapter! Now review!**

**Edit 8/25/12: I really haven't been feeling like writing this story lately... Sorry for getting your hopes up, guys. HOWEVER I will update at some point in time so please do read it then. Of course it would help if I got off my butt and found the game...**


	7. HEY READ THIS, IT'S IMPORTANT!

**Sadly this is not an update. Frowny face**

**HOWEVER even though I haven't touched this story in months, I still like the idea of it. I just don't like the way I executed it. And so, for that reason, I will be re-writing it. The new version will be longer, funnier, awesomer, more intense, more drama filled… you get the idea.**

**So this is basically just to tell anyone who is still interested that this story will be re-written. I'll post another note thing here when the new story is posted. It might be under the same name but I haven't decided yet.**

**So, uh, that's all I needed to tell you guys :) look out for the new story and have a nice day~**

**SilverWingedRaven**


End file.
